Lithner Sythe
Current Lithner spends his time mostly at home raising his granddaughter, Amaera. He hopes to teach her the ways of the Sythe and have her one day take over and wield The Sword of Sythe that he currently holds. History Childhood Lithner was born to Kan and Nelya Sythe in Avalon's capital. He was first born to the first of the Legecy and therefor destined to be the head of the Legacy and the bearer of the sword. He started training at a young age. He first started with book studies. He learned details about the world and specifically the numerous undead. At a very young age he picked up the sword and began training in that as well. He learned techniques to combat all kinds of creature but as is the way the Sythe Legacy he studied how to destroy undead. As his skills improved he began going on hunts with his father, Kan. As this was during the height of the Klindathan Empire, they kept themselves well hidden among the humans. It was during this time that Lithner learned the art of stealth. Occationally, these hunts would include his sister, Celist, who had also been trained in the art of undead slaying. They began to hunt a vampire named Lessan who had ties to Xin. They eventually caught up with him in a cave within what is now the Crystal Mist Mountains, but they were ambushed by several vampires loyal to Lessan. Lithner was badly injured and he thought his father was dead. He returned to Avalon broken and nearly dead. Over the years he was nursed back to health and he took over as leader of the Sythe Legacy. However, the Sword of Sythe was lost with his father, so his legitimacy was questioned. He began his long journey to search for his Legacy's lost sword. The Third Drow War Due to the large amount of time hunting, Lithner spent a long time among humans. Because of this, the Avalondi Court sent him to the Emperor of Klindathu to warn them that the Drow are planning to raid the surface world and to let them know the elves were still here, and they planned on helping. He warned the Emperor, but it was too late to do anything about it. Only three days after the revelation to the Emperor, the Drow began their assault. Lithner worked with the Klindathan military to help combat the Drow. It was here that he met his life-long friends, Aspin Matriox, Rizzen Do'Urdern, Kaz the minotaur, Ness Mortari (who eventually was welcomed into the Sythe Legacy as Celist's husband), and Sean Carta. Eventually his sister met up with him and joined in the fight. Relationships Lithner's best friend is Rizzen Do'Urden, who he trusts beyond anyone else. Beyond that, he does not have any real relationships. His son, Lodinas barely knows him and resents him for it. Most of his family was killed when Holocaust attacked his home in 14 A.C. Almost every single one of his friends is dead. However, for the past several decades he has been raising his granddaughter, Amaera, who was orphaned when her mother died during childbirth. Since Lodinas is out of the picture, and at this point does not even know she exists, the only family she has is Lithner. Even though it is still early in her life, he has began the early steps of training her in the art of swordplay and combatting undead the Sythe way. Character Sheet Male High Elf Chosen of Solus, Corpse Hunter Divine Tracker Ranger 20 / Undead Scourge Paladin 11 / Crypt Stalker 10 / Roaming Exercist Cleric of Solus 3 / Monk 1 ECL: 45 Lawful Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Johnathan's Characters